Tokyo Days
by himabindu97
Summary: The house was the only thing Mai's parents left her. But the debts are piling up and the house is falling apart. That is when her company's president Martin Davis puts forward a marriage proposal. To marry his younger son, Oliver Davis who is also Mai's childhood friend to keep the house. Mai decides to marry Naru, bringing together Gene, Yasu and Naru in the process.
1. Of old houses and piling debts

**Hey Guys! It's been really really long. I started a new story and it's different from my normally gloomy and sad fanfics. I have written a few chapters for this and I decided to post it today before I lose my interest to write again. I got inspired to write this one based on a manga and a movie. It's my first family/drama fanfic so we will see how it will go. And please review! They are a huge encouragement. Bye!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

"M..ai...Mai...Mai!" Michiru shook Mai violently. Mai almost fell off her chair.

"I wasn't paying attention again...right?" Mai asked her two glaring friends rubbing her head sheepishly. In whatever short lunch break they had in between work she never paid attention to the small chit chat her friends had.

"Geez Mai, you are always staring off into space. You know you could tell us if you have a problem," Keiko offered with a smile.

"No, wait! It's about the house isn't it?" Michiru questioned, banging the table hard with her fist. Mai sighed. If she started talking, there would probably be no end to it.

"Well..partially. The house is falling apart and I hardly have the time or money to fix it. Work has been really, really busy lately. I don't know what to do," Mai complained, resting her head on the table.

"If it's so much trouble, why don't you sell it? You could at least buy a decent apartment with the money you get," Keiko suggested with her mouth full of food.

"Sell..huh?" It's not like she never considered selling the house. The house was the only thing her parents left her and she didn't want to give it up. Not without trying. She got out of school and university just fine without worries and she was sure she would save the house too.

But how in the world was she going to do that when the house was falling apart and the debts were piling up? Her normally gloomy mood became even more gloomy. Sensing the atmosphere, both her friends sweat dropped.

"N-Ne Mai-chan...it's just a suggestion. Just think about it. If you so badly want to keep the house, I'm sure things will work out if you try hard enough. Besides we are here for you," Michiru said, giving Mai a reassuring smile. Mai smiled back at her friends. She couldn't complain anymore. That would make her look pathetic. If her friends believed in her she would definitely pull herself up.

"Come on guys, we have work to do," Keiko pulled her friends off their chairs and all three of them walked back to their work.

 _*LATER*_

Mai massaged her neck and rubbed her eyes leaning back in her chair. She has been stuck to her chair for like 4 hours and her butt was numb. Finally she could clear a mountain of files. She checked her watch. Good, 5:50pm. Just in time. She could relax today at home if it wouldn't rain. Every time it rained, the house would be a mess because the roof would leak. Mai let out a heavy sigh.

"No relaxing..." she mumbled and suddenly slapped herself. She was not going to be depressed now because tomorrow was a Sunday! She was definitely going to meet her friends tomorrow. With a determined look, she got up to leave and THUD! She was staring at another mountain of files. With a dazed look, she stared at the files for a while and lifted her head to look into the shining spectacles of her boss.

"That's another pile," her boss supplied with an amused look.

"You broke me Yasu. I can sue you for slavery! It's already 5:55pm!" Mai almost yelled. Yasuhara adjusted his spectacles like the tyrant he was and cleared his throat.

"First, I'm your boss in the office. Second, this isn't slavery, the company pays you to work and third, you still have five minutes so get started Mai-chan. Seriously, I'm working my ass off too," Yasu whined. Mai looked at her best friend and sighed for the hundredth time that day. She dropped into her seat and started on the files.

"Look around Yasu, the office is nearly empty. I'm not the only employee here for doing your files. Promise me you will come over to fix the roof," Mai gave him a sharp look daring him to speak against it. Yasuhara ran his hands through his grey hair.

"I promise and I will drop you off at the station after we are done today, just put up with this work for a while," Yasu begged her and before she could complain anymore he took off at top speed for his own work.

"Sure..." Mai mumbled and smiled.

Just as she thought, it started raining heavily as soon as she and Yasu got into the car. Yasu noticed that she was worried. It had to be about the house.

"So...what have you decided to do about the house?" Mai tensed up. Knowing Yasu, he definitely had some sort of crazy idea in his mind.

"T-That was sudden! Anyway, I will pay off the debts. There is nothing more to that," she answered pointedly. Mai knew that wasn't the end.

"After you pay off the debts, what are you going to do? Surely you can't live in that house," he said.

"Spill it Yasu, I know you have something in mind," she asked him impatiently. Yasu adjusted his glasses and patted himself mentally. He always had the tricks.

"I suggest marriage," Yasu said firmly and braced himself for whatever Mai would do to him. Time passed by and Yasu didn't dare to look at Mai.

It was so quiet in the car that for a moment he thought she might have fallen asleep. And then it came, the laughter. He was so sure that Mai would kill him, he did not expect this reaction. It thoroughly confused him.

"Eh?" was all he could say. Mai was laughing so much, Yasu thought that he had finally broke her. Oh boy! Ayako was going to kill him for sure.

"You are j-joking r-right Yasu..." she managed to ask him between her laughter and wiping her tears.

"Yeah...just joking..." Yasu sweat dropped. There was still a long way to go.


	2. Of midnight showers and drunken fools

**Hey Guys! This is my second chapter. I will be updating this story once in every three nights so I promise I will complete this story. I really appreciate** **those who took time to read and follow/favorite it! Thank you very much. But it would be really encouraging if you would leave a review too because me and my beta reader are working hard on this story. Please take care of me! Bye!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

Yasuhara got out from his car and locked it. Waking up early in the morning during a Sunday was such a pain and to top it off he had to pick up his lazy friend. His eyebrow twitching, he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator. He decided to leave the idiot if he wasn't ready and head to Shibuya alone to meet Mai and the others. When he reached the door, it was already open.

"What the..." when Yasuhara entered the apartment, it was very quiet. Too quiet for his own liking. His friend wasn't the quiet type and this was very unusual.

"Oi! You in there?" he called out. Still no answer. This wasn't funny anymore. He moved around and checked the kitchen, bedroom and the balcony. Not a single soul. The only thing left was the bathroom. As he slowly opened the door of the bathroom, his heart was racing a million miles a second. The atmosphere wasn't right. And when he finally saw what was in the bathtub, Yasuhara visibly paled. His mind went blank and terror gripped his heart. He put a hand to his mouth.

"OH MY GOD!"

Mai covered her head with a pillow as the alarm screamed in her ears. When she finally managed to shut it, her phone started to ring. As soon as she saw the caller ID, she almost decided to ignore the call but answered it anyway.

"You better have a good reso-..." Mai stopped mid way in her sentence. She too visibly paled as Yasu spoke on the other side of the line.

"Be there in an hour," she said and hung up. She dressed up in a hurry and didn't even bother to comb her shoulder length hair properly. Mai hurried out of the cab almost forgetting to pay the driver. She ran into the hospital at top speed, checked for the required room and took off at top speed. By the time she reached the required room she could hear raised voices. With a hand on her racing heart she opened the door.

"EUGENE DAVIS!" Mai yelled as soon as she opened the door. Her voice made them cease their argument and sit up straight.

"YES!" Eugene flinched. He had his forehead and ankle wrapped in bandages. Mai walked to him looking like a madman, took hold of his collar and shook him like a ragdoll.

"What in God's name were you thinking?! Trying to get yourself killed?" Eugene turned towards Yasu for help but he was too busy enjoying all this with his head resting on his propped up hand on the table.

"It was an acc-.." Eugene tried to tell her but she cut him off.

"I DON'T CARE! You committed the sin of waking me up in the morning during a Sunday and you are going to suffer!" Yasu finally decided to intervene and placed a hand on her shoulder as if sharing her pain.

"I know it is the greatest of his sins and we both can punish him for that but don't you want to know what actually happened?" This caught Mai's attention and she let Eugene go all the while glaring at him.

"Our boy here got drunk last night, came home and decided to take a shower before going to bed. He got into the shower, slipped and fell in the bathtub hitting his head and spraining his ankle. End of story," Yasu explained.

"And you lay there in the cold water, naked the whole night till Yasu found you?" Mai shot Gene an incredulous look. Gene nodded his head sheepishly.

"Imagine Ayako's shock and rage when I called her. We were supposed to help her and Bou-san move out today, remember?" As if on cue, Ayako came in grumbling. She didn't even notice the extra addition to the room when she entered and continued with her grumbling.

"Can't even manage to take a proper shower and he teaches junior high kids! What an idiot. To think that I put my nails under so much stress because of this moron..." Ayako continued to grumble while Yasu and Mai tried not to laugh and Gene's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Why does it always come down to your damn nails..." Gene whispered under his breath, annoyed. Ayako quickly caught on and was super pissed.

"Because you cannot handle a thing!" Both of them were yelling at each other. Mai and Yasu stood watching the show with blank expressions.

"Oh! By the way Yasu, your girlfriend has been calling me since morning. Where is your goddamn cellphone?" Yasu went out to get his cellphone and Mai left both Gene and Ayako to their own argument while she decided to get herself coffee at the hospital cafeteria. after she had a reasonable breakfast and coffee, she was on her way to Gene's room when she bumped into someone and dropped her purse. Apologizing every now and then she bent down to collect her things when the stranger also started helping her. Only after they were done that she noticed who she bumped into. And when she did she froze.

"Mr. Dav -..I mean K-Kaichou*, I'm extremely sorry.." Mai fumbled over her words in her nervousness. She just bumped into the chairman of her company and made him help her pick up her things while it was her fault. Was she going to get fired? The man looked her up and down with his light blue eyes while the tall man beside him who had one of his eyes covered with his hair was giving her a look which Mai couldn't quiet place a finger on.

"Have we met before young lady?" the president questioned. Mai started to scratch her cheek all the while thinking the best way to answer him.

"Well...I guess you could say that..." since he was the chairman of her company, he might have seen her before. And suddenly the chairman's eyes sparkled with recognition.

"Ah! yes, yes. You must be Taniyama Mai. You work under Yasuhara. We were talking about you the other day," when the chairman was about say more, the tall man beside him cleared his throat.

"Sir, we will be late for the meeting," he informed the chairman.

"Yes. It has been nice meeting you Miss Taniyama," and the chairman left Mai more confused than ever. When she was back in Gene's room, both of them were still arguing.

"Just now, I met Mr. Davis . Was he here to see how you were doing?" Mai asked Gene.

"Ya..although I don't know who called him," Gene said rubbing the back of his head.

"I did," Ayako confessed, folding her hands.

"WHAT?! Don't do such things without asking me!..." Gene went on and on about how it was not her place to call his father while Ayako ignored him and turned towards Mai.

"Why don't you go help our Bou-san out with Yasu while I drop this monkey home," Ayako suggested.

"Fine then. See you in an hour?" Mai asked.

"Sure." With that Mai left Ayako and Gene. As soon as she left, Ayako turned towards Gene with a serious expression.

"Mind telling me everything about whatever your father just told you, about Mai's marriage? I'm sure Yasu would have said something," Ayako asked.

"Yes, he did," Gene replied.


	3. Of charity works and marriage proposals

**Hey Guys! This is the third chapter. I really thank** D C JoKeR H S **and** oxybry **for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I'm afraid I have to make it a weekly update after this chapter because college has been very busy and I have exams coming up. Enjoy the chapter and please review! Bye!**

"...and then he said he was going to talk to her personally." Ayako and Bou-san just finished moving the couch and settled down.

"Mr. Davis has no idea what he is doing. Surely, Mai won't agree to this. You know how she feels about marriage," Bou-san said massaging his shoulder. Ayako only shrugged.

"She has no other option if she wants to keep the house," Ayako said.

"Of course she has! We are here, aren't we? She is too young to get married!" Bou-san yelled making Ayako jump.

"How many times did she turn us down when we tried to help her? And 23 is hardly being young," Ayako reminded Bou-san.

"We are 30-something and we are not even married!" Bou-san didn't notice that Ayako popped a vein and went on blabbering about how her wrinkles were showing when Ayako was pulling out her purse.

whack.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!?" Bou-san yelled rubbing his abused head.

"You just pissed me off you stupid monk!" They got back to their usual routine of bickering.

Mai sat scratching her head because she was confused. Maybe it was the timing or the person who was sitting in front of her that confused her. She really didn't know.

"K-Kaichou, would you like to have some tea?" she asked the company president. He seemed to be looking around the house. This time instead of the tall scary man, the president brought along a lady with pink hair who was smiling the whole time. Mai couldn't help but stare at the unusual colour of her hair.

"Just Martin would be fine young lady and yes, tea would be wonderful!" Mai had no idea what Yasu was doing in her house, sitting beside the president and fidgeting. Maybe they were finally going to fire her! But why come to her house to do that? Her hands shaking, she handed over the respective tea cups to the president and the pink haired woman.

"Your tea is truly something young lady! I haven't had such tea in ages," the company president complimented. Maybe she really was going to get fired! Because compliments really didn't sit well with her. All the while drinking her tea the president kept saying 'good' to himself as if awarding her with points and kept smirking. She looked over at Yasu but he refused to meet her eyes. After he was finished with his tea, the president cleared his throat to gain Mai's attention.

"Miss Taniyama, I heard that you are in huge debt and that you want to keep this house no matter what. Is that true?" the president questioned with all seriousness. This caught Mai off guard. Maybe this was some kind of charity work.

"Yes," she answered promptly.

"In that case, I have a proposal." Yasu almost had a heart attack when he heard the word 'proposal'.

"Sorry?" Wasn't this some kind of charity from the company? Noticing Mai's confused look and sensing Yasu's terror,  
the president decided to come straight to the point. The president closed his eyes, joined his fingers, leaned a bit forward and smirked like the mastermind he was.

"A marriage proposal Miss Taniyama, with my younger son, Oliver Davis." When the president opened his eyes, Mai lay passed out on the couch.

"Martin, I think you might have over done it," the pink haired woman chided him. Yasu ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water for his fallen friend.

"I thought she would be jumping with joy. Which woman doesn't want my son?"

The pink haired woman resisted the urge to whack the president.

"You and your son are too damn conceited," the pink haired woman murmured, her eyebrow twitching. When Mai woke up, she thought all of this was a dream. A meaningless dream.

"Mr. Davis, how is it going to help me if I marry your son? And why did you decide to ask me of all people? I'm sure there are many other women of your own status who are more than qualified to become your son's wife," Mai questioned with genuine curiosity.

"You are not in a good position Miss Taniyama. I want my son to get married because of the company. My son doesn't seem to be interested in anyone so I took it upon myself to find him a bride. As for the reason why I chose you, aren't you and both my sons' childhood friends along with Yasuhara here?" Martin explained. It's true that Oliver was her childhood friend but he changed schools when they were in junior high and she hadn't heard from him since then. Not to mention the strain in relationship between Gene and Oliver.

"Just because I'm his ch-" Mai started but Martin cut her off.

"Not because you are his childhood friend. You and Yasuhara here have been closest to both my sons after me and Luella. Ever since Luella passed away Oliver closed his heart to everyone and this caused a lot of strain in the relationship between my sons. So much that they haven't spoken to each other properly in years. The details of what exactly happened between them is not for me to tell you," the pain was evident in Martin's eyes, "This proposal benefits you the most young lady. If things don't work out properly after the marriage, you are free to leave. Take your time to think it over and let me know." With this Martin got up from his seat. Mai looked at Yasuhara but he too looked back at her with confused eyes.

"I-I won't take much time. I will let you know soon," Mai promised. Martin gave her an understanding smile and left followed by Yasuhara. The pink haired woman patted Mai's hand comfortingly.

"Don't let what he said get to you. Think it over properly and decide on what feels right to you," said the pink haired lady. "My name is Mori Madoka, take my number and call me if you have any trouble." The woman gave Mai a piece of paper. Mai smiled at her thankfully. All in all, the president was a mastermind.

After Yasuhara saw Martin off, he searched the entire house for Mai and finally found her sitting in front of her garden watching the fireflies. She was holding something. He took off his coat and draped it over her thin frame. He too settled down beside her with folded legs.

"You will catch a cold," he said and for a moment she didn't respond.

"I don't even know what is happening anymore," she said looking at the picture in her hand. Yasuhara took it from her for to have a better look at it. It was a picture of Oliver, Gene, Mai and himself when they were around six or seven years old. Mai and Gene were pulling Oliver's cheeks, trying to make him look like he was smiling while he gave Oliver bunny ears. Despite their efforts,Oliver looked gloomy with his hands folded. Such memorable days. He didn't even know when things started to turn bad between them and Oliver. Each one of them missed him. Mai rested her head on Yasu's shoulder. 'Four Eyes, Ginger, Agent Blue and Naru' was written behind the photograph.

"You won't know unless you try to find out," Yasu said.


	4. of brooding brunettes and ruined dates

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

Ayako glanced at the brooding brunette on the couch from the kitchen in between whatever work she was doing. Mai had come one hour ago and they just couldn't have a proper conversation. Ayako sighed, this whole proposal thing was turning out to be a boring drama. Suddenly there was a frustrated shout from the couch.

"I don't know what to do!" Mai cried out in frustration, almost pulling out her hair. Ayako sighed once again, washed her hands and went to sit beside Mai on the couch.

"Why don't you try meeting him once, maybe that might help you figure out something," Ayako suggested. Mai looked up at Ayako with sparkling eyes and then they were gone within a blink of the eye. Mai returned to her brooding again.

"Even if I do that, I don't know what difference it would make," she said slowly.

"Of course it will make a difference, you just have to try," Ayako said, getting back to her work. Mai realized how pathetic she sounded without even trying. Everybody was ready to see how it worked out except for her and this wasn't even their problem. Making up her mind she got off from the couch. When Ayako heard a string of self encouraging talk, she smiled. She was surrounded by a bunch of crazy people.

Oliver sat in his parked car, holding the same picture Mai had. He turned it around to read what was written behind it. 'Four Eyes, Ginger, Agent Blue, Naru.' He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"You have always been a pain..." he said out loud to the empty car. His phone started ringing and when he saw who it was, he resisted his urge to bang his head on something solid. Sighing, he answered the call.

"You better not screw this up smartass," Madoka's voice floated through the phone.

"You give me too much credit," he answered with sarcasm.

"You scared every other woman away after every fateful meeting, well I have a personal feeling that this one's going to be tough on you..." Madoka went on.

"If you will excuse me, I have a potential to-be wife to scare away," he said and hung up. When Oliver went into the cafe, it had few people. Good, that's the way he liked it. Oliver took up a quiet seat near a window and checked the time. He was five minutes late and she was yet to turn up. It's not like she was going to say 'yes' anyway, he was going to make sure of that. Childhood friend or not.

She did turn up, after 10 minutes in her work clothes. She hurried through the cafe searching for him. Her brown shoulder length hair delicately flying about her eyes, her ginger coloured eyes searching for him in a hurry was when their eyes met and he looked away. Not before noticing that her eyes went wide with recognition and just a tiny bit of pain flashed through them. And that was when he realized he was staring at her the whole time. He could sense that she was closer now. Mai cleared her throat to gain his attention. Putting back on his stone face, he turned to look at her.

"You are late," he said with a bored expression. That should have been enough for any woman to turn back and walk away. But Mai only gave a small smile and took her seat. This caught him off guard.

"You haven't changed much. I guess I will stick to calling you Naru," she said. Mai was determined to revive their old friendship. Things surely went wrong in the past and they never tried to fix them. But now she was going to try her best this time. It might not be for their marriage but for their friendship. Both of them sat in silence not knowing what to say. Madoka's words rang in Oliver's ears. If Mai said yes, then it would be the end of him.

"How have you been Naru?" Mai asked.

"Healthy," Naru replied shortly. He hadn't looked at her once since she took her seat. She wanted to talk to him, ask him questions about everything.

"Naru, you don't have to take all this marriage thing seriously, let's just talk about about normal things. I just want to know why you left. We missed you Naru," Mai said. Naru didn't want to go there, he didn't want to think about what he left behind all those years back, about who was the preferred twin. He finally decided to look at her.

"Mai, it's over. It was a long time ago. There's no point in talking about it," Naru tried to change the subject. She really didn't understand. She wanted somebody to give her the answers. Answers for all those buried years.

"Naru, just once, tell me what happened between us. I..." Naru didn't expect the conversation to go that direction. Wasn't he supposed to scare her away? Then why were they talking about this?

"You didn't know who to throw your feelings at since Gene already had a girlfriend," Naru accused her in a low voice.

"No, I-.." Naru cut her off, running a hand through his hair and looking out the window.

"You got confused with your feelings and confessed to me instead of Gene. That's what happened Mai," Naru suddenly snapped. Now, his deep blue eyes were looking directly at her. They didn't hold the same warmth as Gene's. They were indifferent, screaming hurt and pain. Mai froze. She didn't know what to say. It was true she confessed to Naru, but they were only for Naru and nobody else.

"Mai stop. It's over. Just don't bring that up," he said, closing his eyes. When he looked at her again, he was speechless. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He hated to see her cry from the very start. He excused himself and left Mai in the cafe. When he was finally back in his car again he called Madoka and waited for her to pick up.

"I screwed up," Naru said into the cellphone. For a while Madoka was quiet except for the rhythmic breathing.

"I knew you would," she said and hung up.

"Damn you Gene!" Naru yelled and punched the steering wheel hard.


	5. of decisions and reminiscences

**Hey guys! Another chapter out. I really thank those who left a review for my story! It is really really encouraging. It reminds me to keep going forward. I haven't written a chapter in two weeks but I'm planning to write one tomorrow. Please take care of me. Bye!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

"How is she?" Gene questioned, hanging his coat on the coat stand.

"She has been crying since she came back. Houshou tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen," Ayako replied, worried. "Yasu went to get us some dinner, try talking to her..." Ayako said, gesturing towards Mai's room. As soon as Madoka informed him about what happened, he knew that Mai would be with Ayako. When Gene entered Mai's room, he spotted a lump on the bed, curled into a ball. He could hear her sniffing and hiccuping. Gene settled down beside the lump.

"Mai..." he tried to talk to her. He was rewarded with more hiccups and a 'go away'. He had no choice but to tell her. He somehow felt responsible for all of this mess.

"When I turned thirteen, I decided I didn't want to take over the company," Gene started, folding his hands. The hiccups slowly died down. "I didn't want to be tied down by expectations and responsibilities." By telling Mai this, he felt like he was reliving all those past days. He could still hear her sniffling. "When I told Noll about what I really wanted, he just stared at me and said nothing for a while. He smiled at me eventually. But his eyes told me I was burdening him. When I told Mum and Dad, they couldn't say no. They loved me, they wanted to see me happy," he felt a lump in his throat, "Mum suffered the most. She wanted me to be happy but she felt guilty because she knew Noll didn't have a choice in this. She felt they were taking away Noll's happiness because he never opposed any of the changes in his life and accepted everything."

Mai was out of the blanket and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes and listening. "Noll never blamed me for any of this but I knew, somewhere in his heart he never accepted any of the changes. That unacceptability took over when Mum died. When I went to comfort him he pushed me away and said that he hated me. He didn't want anything to do with me. He changed schools. He was bitter to the point where he thought your confession was because of misplaced feelings. I moved out in high school and after that I hardly spoke to him, neither did he try to contact me. Dad tried to make us talk but he too eventually gave up. And then..." Gene stopped, while Mai waited for him to continue. All this happened and both of them acted as if everything was normal all those years. "He liked you Mai and he missed you the most." Gene said turning towards her. Mai's eyes went wide and she couldn't breath. "I am telling you this because you need to know. Know that whatever you choose, we are always here for you," Gene said, patting her head.

"Gene..." Mai whispered, wiping away any residual tears from her cheeks and eyes. She knew now. She knew where things went wrong and also knew that neither Naru nor Gene ever tried to fix things. But she was going to try hard, for both of them and for her. For the house.

"Promise me you won't run away anymore," Mai asked of him. Just this once, Gene let the tears come in which went unnoticed by Mai because of his hair.

"I promise," Gene said smiling. After Gene left her, she went back into the warm confines of her blanket. All of this took her back to a particular memory, when they were around nine or ten.

*FLASHBACK*

Mai sat crying on the grass, in front of the small pond behind her school. She didn't know how long she had been crying but she didn't want anybody to look at her like this. Her classmates and sensei* thought of her as a weak girl and what she wanted the least from anyone was their pity. She couldn't help but make a weird noise while crying and started to rub her eyes vigorously in frustration when suddenly a strong hand stopped her with a firm grip on her own hand.

"Go away," she managed to say weakly, not having the strength to pull her hand away, tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. She lifted her head to look into deep blue expressionless eyes with tears. Tears in her eyes always made Naru angry and were enough to wipe away any reason from his mind. He let go of her hand and sat down beside her. They both sat there for a while with Mai still crying quietly. When Mai started to rub her eyes again, she felt something on her head.

It was a cap.

"Nobody can see you crying if you put that on till Gene and Yasu come back. Then you can go back to be annoying again," he comforted, turning away from her. Putting the hat on, Mai cried and cried until she fell asleep on the grass beside Naru.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The memory made Mai smile in reminiscence as she drifted off to sleep.

Naru kept sorting and looking through important papers in his study. He had been working relentlessly after he met Mai at the cafe. If he wasn't occupied with work, his mind kept going back to the the tear filled cinnamon eyes of Mai and that irritated him to hell. He wanted to forget the whole thing, then why was his mind going back to that very episode? It's not like he never saw a woman crying before, then why the hell were her tear filled eyes embedded in his mind? He almost tore an important document while signing it because of that particular thought. Naru finally gave up and dumped the papers on the table before him. He couldn't help it, maybe it was time for bed.

Just as Naru was about to give in to his mental and physical exhaustion, he heard the door of the study open. It was Martin.

"Dad," Naru cleared the opposite seat for Martin to sit.

"You have been working hard Noll," Martin observed. Naru had dark circles under his eyes and he hardly ate these days.

"Nothing unusual Dad. It will ease up in a few weeks. Try not to stress yourself out," Noll said, starting to clear up the table. Martin could only smile sadly at his younger son. It was always like this between them. They never spoke much even when Luella was alive. Martin started to regret that. There were times he wished he and his sons could speak to each other more. Times like these.

"Madoka told me, son," Martin informed. This paused Noll's movement for a minute. "You don't have to go through it if you really don't like it. I know I have been stubborn," Martin tried to apologize.

"No, it's fine. I agreed to this Dad. I have been irresponsible. Just let us wait until she decides," Naru said, resuming his cleaning. Martin placed his hand over Naru's. He felt Naru's hand stiffen under his touch. He was never good with physical contact.

"Noll, do you think I'm moving things too fast?" Martin asked with apprehension. Noll looked up into his father's worried eyes which reminded his that he was the only one his father was left with. He wanted tell his father that he didn't want any of this. The company or the money.

"I promise I will fix things Dad," Naru assured his father, patting his hand comfortingly and left the study. These were the times in which he wished Luella was still alive.

"Where are you when our sons need you..." was all Martin could say.


	6. Of minor accidents and major choices

"Just go tell him," Ayako whispered in Mai's ear, nudging her in the ribs. Mai really didn't want to do this, dealing with a monkey was much better.

"Ayako...he will start crying," Mai tried to reason, taking two steps back.

"He is drunk, this is the right time Mai. You don't want to delay anymore. Trust me," Ayako said, again pushing Mai forward. She approached Bou-san exercising all required cautions. He was rolling on the floor blabbering about how much he loved Ayako and how he will hurt the people who touched Mai. Maintaining reasonable distance, Mai tried to gain Bou-san's attention.

"B-Bou-san," she called him. As soon as he heard her, he was sitting up.

"Jou..*hic*...Jou-chan...tell your poor Bou-san you won't get married..*hic*.." he asked pulling her down to sit beside him. Mai looked at Ayako for help, but Ayako gave her the thumps up.

"About that.." Mai started to fidget but Bou-san wasn't paying attention.

"Your Bou-san will..*hic*...become lonely if you...*hic*...leave," Bou-san started crying and rolling on the floor again. Mai took the moment to escape to Ayako again.

"Ayako, he started crying...I can't tell him now!" leave it to Ayako to choose a time for letting Bou-san know. She had to choose a time when he is drunk.

"You are no good," Ayako said, massaging her temples. "Fine, I will tell him when he is done wailing," Ayako conceded.

Mai was left with one more person.

*One hour later*

"Wait here Taniyama-san, the president is in a meeting. He will be here shortly," a lady left Mai in a room. Mai had never visited the company president before. There was a single huge shelf in the room which was filled with papers and files. It looked like it was going to collapse any moment. Looking around her she couldn't believe she agreed to marry the president's son. Come to think of it, if anyone would come to know that she was marrying the president's son, it would look like she was doing it for money. How the hell was she going to tell Keiko and Michiru!? Horrified over her situation, she didn't notice that the cupboard started to sway dangerously above her when she bumped into it unconsciously while thinking. Everything happened in the blink of an eye.

"MOVE!" was all she heard, before she ended up in a mess of papers and an injured man beside her on the floor. The wooden shelf was in pieces. It was the same tall man who was beside Martin in the hospital. Mai came back to her senses when the tall man groaned painfully. Still in shock, Mai got up hurriedly and tried to help the man. His head was injured and bleeding.

"Oh my God! I-I'm very sorry! Does it hurt!?" Mai tried to check his wound but he slapped away her hand and grimaced.

"I don't need your help," he said in a deadly calm voice.

"What in God's name-MR. LIN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" the lady from earlier, helped him up and took him away for first aid. Mai just stood there and watched. She was sure he hated her now.

"Sorry to make you wait," Martin said coming in and when he saw the mess, he looked surprised. "What the hell happened in here young lady?" Mai explained everything in detail. Martin waved off her concerns.

"Lin is a stiff guy. He has a hard time dealing with people, he will be fine. He doesn't hate you young lady," Martin convinced her with a bright smile. Mai felt good talking to Martin. It was a feeling she long forgot, it felt as if she was talking to her own father. Martin was that kind of person. When they were kids, Mai was used to talking to Luella. Martin was never home when they came over.

"Mr. Davis , I decided," Mai informed him.

"I'm listening young lady," Martin was alert in an instant, eager to know her answer.

"I have decided to marry your son, Mr. Davis and call me Mai," Mai said confidently.

"Very well Mai," Martin said talking Mai's hand in his. "Please take good care of my son," he said with hope shining in his eyes. Hope for a better future, for all of them.

"I will Mr. Davis," Mai promised Martin. Driving off to her own office, Mai couldn't help but smile at everybody's situation. She had started a new chapter by deciding to marry Naru. She wondered how Naru would feel when he came to know her answer.

"I guess he will have a heart attack," she said to herself.

*Naru*

"NOLL! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Madoka burst open Naru's lobby door, yelling. Naru sighed.

"I can hear you just fine Madoka. Quit yelling," Naru said coolly, looking through his papers.

"She said YES!" Madoka exclaimed, banging his table with her fist.

"Who did?" he asked her, oblivious to the topic Madoka was referring to. Madoka snatched away the papers from him.

"Pay attention you brat! Mai said she was ready to marry you!" Madoka yelled in his face.

"I said I can hear you, don't yell," Naru said popping a vein and taking back the papers. That was when reality sunk in. But he tried his best to look calm.

"So, she said it," he said, trying to maintain a stone face.

"What? That's all you have to say?" Madoka was disappointed due to his lack of reaction, "Here, take this." She produced a piece of paper. "You should talk to her and watch out with that mouth of yours," she left Naru to his own thoughts. He gave up. He wasn't going to run away anymore. He never understood how she always had a way with him.

"Idiot..." he said, taking the piece of paper.

*Mai*

Mai was still at the office when he called her. Sorting out another mountain of files Yasu had dumped on her table. She answered the call with out checking who was calling her.

"Mai."

As soon as she heard the voice, she stiffened. Her heart started to race. She wasn't in high school anymore.

"Naru, you called," she said, surprised.

"I'm surprised you could comprehend that," he said smirking. He could already guess that she would be pouting.

"Not everybody is as smart as you, narcissist," Mai said, huffing.

"You are an Idiot Mai," Naru said suddenly. Mai frowned in confusion at first but she immediately caught on.

"No, Naru. I'm just immune to your antics," Mai chuckled.

"My actions are hardly foolish or amusing," he countered. " I don't talk much after coming back from work," he confessed.

"I will sit beside you and watch quietly as you work," she said.

"I'm a workaholic," he said.

"I will cook you dinner and breakfast everyday and I will make sure you get enough sleep," she stated obstinately. "I'm willing to try Naru, I want you to do the same," she said. She heard him sigh.

"Mai, I was in a serious relationship in the past. It's over now. I just thought you should know," he confessed sincerely. Mai felt just a little bit of pain cross her heart.

At last she replied, "Thank you for letting me know Naru." What happened in the past didn't matter to her, the present mattered. This moment mattered.


End file.
